


cupid

by inkk



Series: psychic!kellic [2]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, One Shot, cupid!vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kellin snorts and raises his cigarette to his lips. "Nah, man - Vic's the real deal. Ask him something about your love life, you'll see."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupid

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like psychic AUs ok

\+ + +

 

Kellin didn't really think anything of it when he was younger - it was always just something Vic _did_ , like how Mike cried a lot and Kellin gardened and his mom played piano and baked really good fudge brownies.

As they grew older, it turned into something like a game; they would go to malls, fairs, festivals and markets on warm, sunny weekends and Kellin would tap Vic, point out a couple and ask, "What about them?"

And then Vic would either nod and grin and say, "Yeah, they are," or he'd get a little frown on his face as he shook his head no.

So far, Kellin's current record is consecutively guessing seven couples who are in love (and twenty-two couples who aren't). 

He's also learned to stop asking about the ones with children in strollers and rings on their fingers altogether.

 

\+ + +

 

By the time middle school finally comes to an end, Vic has already been brutally labeled a permanent outcast - shoved aside and dismissed as a freak.

"It's fine," he shrugs, brushing Kellin off whenever he asks. "I'm not getting bullied or anything. Everyone pretty much just leaves me alone, so far."

"Yeah, but..." Kellin trails off, bemused. "I mean, don't you want to make friends?"

Vic snorts. "I've got you, haven't I? And Mike."

"Thats not really what I meant," Kellin sighs, but then Vic changes the subject and he allows it to be dropped for a little while longer.

 

\+ + +

 

In their freshman year, Vic comes out as bisexual. 

It doesn't go over very well.

On the very first day, he comes home with a black eye and bruised ribs after being attacked on the walk home from school - on the day after that, Kellin shows up to school wearing a rainbow-striped shirt and goes home with sore knuckles.

But at the start of November, a cheerleader approaches Vic in the hall and snippily informs him he's going to hell, to which he unthinkingly retorts by announcing a prolonged list of people she's cheated on her quarterback boyfriend with - the day after _that_ , Vic gains the added label of Mexican Psychic, Kellin becomes his Creepy Loner Sidekick/Speculated Gay Love Interest and everybody learns to leave them well enough alone.

Well, _mostly_ everybody, that is.

"I'm Jaime," a spiky-haired kid announces one afternoon after school, plopping himself down to sit cross-legged with the three of them under the bleachers. "This is Tony."

Kellin pushes his sunglasses into his hair and props himself up on his elbows from where he was lying down, taking a drag from the cigarette pinched between his fingers and exchanging a look with Mike. The other boy - Tony - brushes hair out of his face and raises one hand in a timid wave. "Hi."

"We want in," Jaime continues. "On this weird little force-field bubble of protection you guys seem to have going for you, anyways."

Vic exhales smoke and peers at Tony. "Yeah, okay," he agrees, stubbing his cigarette butt out on the sole of his shoe and dropping it into their soda-can-turned-makeshift-ashtray.

"Wait, really?" Jaime looks taken aback. "You mean, just like that?"

"Sure," Vic shrugs, "We could use some friends. You guys are a really cute couple, by the way."

Tony's eyes widen. "Wait, we're not-- How did you--?"

"It's the psychic powers," Kellin nods sagely, lying back down and flipping his sunglasses on. "You'll get used to that."

Jaime frowns. "No way! That's not actually true, is it?" he asks, taking in their collectively blank expressions. "Holy shit, you are. You're serious."

Tony looks enthralled. " _Dude!_ Does that mean you can read minds?"

"No, no," Vic shakes his head. "I wish, though. We're not even really sure what this is yet, but it only seems to apply to, like, love and relationships and stuff."

"So what _can_ you do, then?" Tony inquires curiously.

Vic shrugs and tucks a dandelion into Kellin's hair. "Like I said, we're not really that sure yet. So far I can tell when people are in love, if they're compatible and how long they've been together, you know? Sexual orientations and people they've slept with, things like that."

"Gives us lots of fresh blackmail material," Mike grins.

"I had an uncle who could talk to dead people," Jaime says thoughtfully, "but then it turned out he was actually just schizophrenic."

Kellin snorts and raises his cigarette to his lips. "Nah, man - Vic's the real deal. Ask him something about your love life, you'll see."

"'Kay," Jaime agrees, looking at Tony for permission before narrowing his eyes. "How long have we been together, then?"

"Officially? June twenty-seventh," Vic replies instantly. "Except it was actually more around June tenth, if you're being honest with yourselves."

Tony blushes, and Jaime's eyebrows shoot up. "Dude, that's fucking _freaky_! And insanely awesome," he marvels. "What about Kellin, who's he slept with?"

Kellin squawks indignantly, slapping Vic. "No! Absolutely not!"

Vic grins mischievously down at him, and Kellin scowls right back.

Jaime laughs. "Okay, okay, do our sexual orientations."

"Tony's gay, you're pan with a slight preference for masculine traits."

"Oh my _God_ ," Jaime grins, rocking back with wide eyes. "Spot on. Dude, that's _sick!_ You're like a-... a modern day Cupid!"

Kellin reaches up and strokes Vic's cheek. "I'd probably still like you if you were fat and naked," he offers teasingly, much to Mike's amusement. "Hey, you guys all want to come over to my house and get completely destroyed at MarioKart?"

"It's _on_ , Quinn," Mike laughs.

 

\+ + +

 

Later, Kellin taps Vic and points to where Jaime and Tony are knocking elbows as they grip their controllers, loudly uttering creative threats as they duel on Rainbow Road, asks, "Them?"

Vic grins. "Yeah, them."

 

\+ + +

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is my friend!


End file.
